Valentines freaks
by buttonlovesducks2
Summary: The day before Valentines day, Ichigo Kurosaki goes though some strange things! What do you think happened? read to find out! R&R plz !( Cmon guy ! I want some reviews ! Tips and ideas !)


**This is my first Fanfiction so ... please don't kill me ! I am going to give some credit to animewatcher186 (we came up with it together)**

* * *

I sat watching Rukia who was sitting in my cupboard. As she was playing with baby toys that really belonged to Yuzu, who is my little sister. Her twin is Karin. Rukia was about 150 years old but looks about 15 and has the mental age 2 year old. Her tea party with the toys was still going on when Yuzu walked in. My cupboard door slammed shut just as Yuza said...

"Ichigo, do you know where my toys are?" her sweet voice echoing in my head.

"No I don't actually but they might be in my cupboard!" I glared at Rukia's blue eyes that were were watching me carefully.

"Why would they be in there?! It's not like someone lived in there or are you just a creep?" Yuzu has left the safety of my door and had her hand on the cupboard door. Then she stopped as she saw Rukia's big blue eye peering knew Rukia but what happened next I never thought would happen. My thoughts were telling me, Yuzu would scream instead...

"Can I play with you, Rukia?" her voice was sweet not angry. No awkward questions. No shouting. She just pulled open the door and went in and sat down opposite, Rukia. And so my four hours of listening to their tea party began (i.e. my hell)

After, those 4 hellish hours, Yuzu had to go start making dinner because goat chin (my dad ) can't cook to save his life even though he can save other people's lives. I finally could get on with my homework when goat chin burst in.

"So you thought you could..."i thought for a second he was going to say hide Rukia but no, " skip dinner ! My only son skipping dinner for ...HOMEWORK! No this is not going to happen!" I stared blankly at him." Down stairs NOW!" And he ran out. What the heck is that guy's problem?!I slowly got up and trudged down stairs to eat leaving Rukia in my room.

Just as I got into the hall, Yuzu and Karin screamed," DINNER," I was about to enter the kitchen when something speeded past me and into the kitchen. I opened the door to see Rukia neatly sitting at the table with my dad and my sisters! I went slowly and sat down.

"Rukia... why are you down here?" i whispered in her ear.

"I ..," but goat chin cut in.

"I think i am seeing one of your crazy ghosts, Ichigo, or is it your girlfriend sitting at our table because that's what i heard from that Orihime girl?"

"Let me get this straight with you, dad! This is Rukia and she is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" i shout across the table," and what are you doing talking to Orihime?!"

"Well, she's our cleaner,"then I heard the door click open but I don't bother turning round.

"Hello Kurosaki-san!"I jumped out of my skin when he said those words. Orihime has a crush on me. It's so obvious, even i know. Unfortunately for me, this is a very, very, very large crush she has. And Tatsuki doesn't help this in anyway because she keeps encouraging her to "try again" even time she fails and again ... and again ... and again... and AGAIN! This goes on and on ... and on.

After dinner (fried shrimp!), Orihime leaves and I returned to my room and Rukia and Yuzu went back to their tea party in my room (that is now 8 hours long). After, about four hours, Yuzu went to bed and Rukia fell asleep. I sat listening to the silence.

I lie in my bed, staring at the ceiling when i hear a rustling from outside my window. I turned over to look out the window into the dark night and to find Tatsuki peering into my room, with night-vision goggles. This made her look like a demented green-eyed-fly. So then Y took to throwing Rukia's favourite pair of shoes out the window at Tatsuki. A frown spread across her face as the shoes skidded past her cheek. Then she starts to explain that she wasn't spying on me for herself but for Orihime.

Tatsuki decides to do a runner after I throw Rukia out the window. I shout after her saying I would rather date my own socks than go out with Orihime. I look at my socks which are sitting in the corner of my room decomposing. Maybe not...

I then watch Rukia wake up after she landed in the tree. She blames herself for sleep jumping (does that even exist?). Fine by me. So I deliberately lock the window and go back to bed, completely innocent.

The next morning, I wake to see Rukia sleeping on the windowsill. I open the window and poke her. She takes to falling odd and hitting the pavement. Kon then decides to try to save Rukia but unfortunately for him, gravity and chocolate eating takes it tool. Kon cascades to the ground and hits Rukia's head. Then I realise its Monday and I was going to be late for school. I fling Rukia's clothes out of the window (minus her shoes which are still out there). I pull on my clothes at rapid speed. I sprint out my room. I fly past Yuzu, turning down breakfast. I fly past Karin, turning down my toothbrush. I fly past goat chin, who is offering me a hug so I punch him in the face. I fly out of the down and straight into Rukia, who is pushing Kon into my bag.

I arrive at school with 5 minutes to spare … and find to my astonishment everyone is wearing PINK.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ichigo!" everyone shouts. I just stare, and to make matter worse, Rukia walks in.

"What is this strange pink festival? Ichigo?" Rukia just loves festivals even if she has no clue what they are about. I am the complete opposite, I hate most festivals except the ones that include food and presents but Valentine's day is an exception it goes in the extra, extra hate column all on its own.

Almost immediately, a huge line of boys appears in front of Rukia and starts presenting her with chocolates, toys and kisses ... ugh. It was the most disgusting, disturbing thing I had ever seen in my life.

Rukia didn't mind. She thought it was a kind of greeting (showed how much she knew). I stood oblivious of the horror that was coming up behind me.

" Hello ,my dearest friend, Ichigo, where is your pink clothes?" Uryu's sinister voice sent shiver down my spine. I look down to see his sewing kit being held in a menacing sort of way.

I am Ichigo Kurosaki.

This is my school and my friends.

My day was doomed !

I wanted it to end butit had only just begun!

* * *

**By the way this a one-shot ! i repeat a ****ONE-SHOT****!**


End file.
